runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Patch Notes (2 March 2015)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. Graphical *A height issue in the Stronghold of Security has been fixed so that items will not appear in the ground in certain places. *Leaf traps in Prifddinas now display at the correct size with ground decoration turned off. *Some mismatched texturing has been corrected on the floor of the TokHaar Fight Kiln. *A broken texture sticking out on a farming patch on Braindeath Island has been fixed. *A floating wall piece in Dorgesh-Kaan has been removed. *Some graphically outdated rocks has been removed from the Barrows tunnels. *Kamil and Fareed's combat animations have been updated. *The ground floor of an Edgeville building can no longer be deleted. *Off-hand longsword blades no longer clip through the player's shoulder while in Legacy mode. *Kipple Nano no longer reappears when being dismissed. Skills, D&Ds & Minigames: *It is now possible for Player-Owned Ports random events to trigger outside of an instanced area by using a Captain's Log. *A typo on one of The Exile's voyage descriptions has been corrected. Quests, Challenges & Achievements: *The quest name in the hint for the 'The Heist' music track has been corrected. *Jerrod's cape now notes items the items stolen from the Taverley bakery. *Players will no longer get stuck in the Agoroth fight when fighting with an upgraded Mask of Sliske. *Dishonour among Thieves will now appear on the Adventurer's Log. *The synchronisation of the text and audio during Bard Roberts' sea shanties has been improved. Other: *Abilities no longer trigger their cooldown without anything happening. *Revolution will now start up faster after all basic abilities have been on cooldown. *Some blocking that was left behind when a house in north Edgeville was renovated has been removed. *A blocking issue near Ghorrock has been resolved. *Inactive poll tabs can no longer be selected when opening the 'Vote now!' tab in the Community interface. *Players are now able to use the 'join friend' function to teleport to Lunar Isle if they have the requirements to visit. *Attempting to eat whilst stunned will no longer drain adrenaline. *A hyphen between the 'Add to tool belt' operation has been removed for all Dungeoneering tool belt items. *Some dialogue in the Combat Academy has been tweaked to match the voice-over. *A message informing new players about their run energy depleting will no longer appear if they have guidance system hints toggled off. *A creature in the God Wars Dungeon has been moved to prevent drops appearing on top of a pillar. *Some force-walking tiles near Eagle's Peak have been removed. *Using an obsidian shard on undamaged obsidian armour will now only display one message. *Shieldbows now scale defensive abilities correctly. *The dark bow now has a 70 Defence requirement. *Broadcasted messages once again appear on worlds running a different language. Ninja Fixes: *A large number of skeletons across Gielinor have been graphically updated. *'Hop Worlds' has been capitalised in the menu. *The cactus cutting animation used to refill waterskins has been updated. *The waterskin drinking animation has been updated. *The sand gathering animation has been updated. *Anticipation and Freedom now prevents lava strykewyrms from dragging the player towards them. *Lava strykewyrms now drop new level 85 wild arrows to pair with a strykebow. *Players can now retaliate instantly against another player while fighting a strykewyrm. The strykewyrm will also stop attacking. *Lava strykewyrms now give more Slayer experience per kill. *Searing ashes now grant 200xp when scattered. *The Wildywyrm's chance of spawning has been greatly increased.